oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Burthorpe
Burthorpe is a town northwest of Falador. It is available to members only. It is the only area of Asgarnia that is not controlled by the white knights, because of the rebels willing to take Falador over. Entrances Burthorpe can be entered either from Taverley to the south, through the use of a games necklace or from the northeastern area of Death Plateau. Notable Features * Burthorpe is a dreary city, home to a military training camp. Soldiers in black armour and claws stand in ranks, performing drill exercises. Attackable soldiers are the only way to get black claws. * Burthorpe Castle is home to the Burthorpe Games Rooms. * Burthorpe is also home to the Warriors' Guild, a large combination of melee-based minigames. It requires a combination level 130 of Attack and Strength, or level 99 Attack or Strength to enter. * The Heroes' Guild is just south of Burthorpe. Speak to Achetties to start the Heroes Quest. * The Toad and Chicken Inn (or Burthorpe Tavern), located just west of Turael, is crowded with soldiers. There are also respawns of Asgarnian Ale and Beer glasses. Behind the bar is a trapdoor that can be opened, leading to a basement. Opening the door in the basement leads to an area that contains: ** the Rogue's Den minigame (requiring 50 Agility and 50 Thieving) ** a fire that burns eternally with a bank right next to the fire (the bank is the NPC named Emerald Benedict). This is a popular place for people training cooking. ** Grace's Graceful Clothing is a clothing store owned by Grace. It is the only store that sells graceful clothing (reduces weight when worn), which is bought with marks of grace. * Outside the Toad and Chicken Inn, you can speak to Bernald for the Garden of Tranquility quest. * Burthorpe is also the respawn point for Bob the Jagex Cat. * There is a mechanism to unlock an equipment room in Burthorpe. * Turael, the lowest ranking slayer master, can be found in the house with the yellow skull icon. He gives the easiest Slayer assignments, and has the usual slayer items for sale. Quests The following quests may be started in Burthorpe: * Heroes Quest by speaking to Achetties at the entrance of the Heroes' Guild, found south of Burthorpe. * Death Plateau and the Troll Stronghold quests by speaking to Denulth, in his tent south of the castle. * A Tail of Two Cats by speaking to Unferth, in his house due east of the castle. Trivia Speaking to any member of the Imperial Guard except for major NPCs, (basically any Soldier you can attack), results in "jargon". They are really speaking Latin. Translations as they come in below. Give me if you want a piece of roasted beef , potato in the manner of French fries, and a thick shake. I was forced to speak English. Make my day. Do you want to live. I Think, Therefore I Am. Don't you dare erase my hard disk! Two! Behold, the hour! My wife will kill me! Be careful not to walk in front of any catapults. Enjoy a sweet day. How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Honk if you speak Latin. No one gives what he does not. Open your pants. Eat my shorts. Category:Locations